


The Better Decorator

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: James and Sirius being typical brothers and fighting over whose decorations are better
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 10





	The Better Decorator

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be yesterday’s fic but I had a final this morning so I couldn’t post yesterday but I will post a second one today so I promise you that y’all will have your 25 fics by Christmas. Also I kinda lost track of POVs with this one.

“Absolutely not.” James stood by the giant Christmas tree in the Gryffindor Common Room, arguing with Sirius. “We are not decorating this tree with green and red.”

“And why not? It is the Christmas color scheme.” Sirius countered, sliding all of James’ scarlet and gold ornaments into a tiny box.

“ **Stop smashing my ornaments!** And I don’t care about the Christmas scheme, we’re going to do the Gryffindor colors.”

“I’m not smashing your ornaments, I’m just making space for mine.”

“There is a reason there isn’t space for your ornaments, mate. It’s because they are fucking ugly.” Sirius gasped dramatically at James’ words and shoved him playfully. James, in turn, gasped louder and caught Sirius in a headlock. After a few minutes of play fighting, Sirius had pinned James onto the floor and was proudly sitting on the taller boy’s back.

“I think that means I won, Potter.”

“Only because I let you!”


End file.
